El hombre de mis sueños
by Idi Abarai
Summary: Había escuchado varios comentarios sobre Rukia y el hombre que elegiría como esposo. Cada persona tenía su peculiar punto de vista dependiendo del enfoque que le daban. Algunos escogían a Abarai, otros optaban por Kurosaki y unas cuantas preferían al capitán Kuchiki. ¿Quién sería el ganador? Solo la teniente Kuchiki podía saberlo.


Esta es una locura—sí, locura— que se me ocurrió luego de ver tanto lío de parejas: que si el IchiRuki, que el RenRuki, que ByaRuki… que noséquéRuki. Si para todos hay, en serio… para todos 1313.

No creo que a muchos les guste esta historia, está medio cucu. Pero si la leen completa muchas gracias.

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Kubo, él tiene los derechos y etc.

~oOo~

 **El hombre de mis sueños**

Había escuchado varios comentarios sobre Rukia y el hombre que elegiría como esposo. Cada persona tenía su peculiar punto de vista dependiendo del enfoque que le daban. Algunos escogían a Abarai, por ser éste, amigo de la infancia de la joven Kuchiki y además, uno de los más fuertes tenientes del Gotei 13; era amable, protector y según muchas féminas, muy apuesto. Le hervía la sangre cada que se imaginaba a Rukia tomada del brazo de su rival y amigo, pero solo le duraba un poco, bastaba con escuchar, segundos después, a cualquier otra shinigami diciendo "el sustituto es una mejor opción" para que una sonrisa surgiera de su siempre ceñudo rostro.

Por supuesto que era una mejor opción, él la amaba. No como Renji, lo del pelirrojo solo era el mismo instinto de protección que él sentía por sus amigos. Él, Kurosaki Ichigo, de verdad amaba a Rukia. No lo decía abiertamente, su personalidad no se lo permitía, pero cada una de sus acciones gritaban el amor que le profanaba a Kuchiki Rukia.

Se quedó unos minutos más escuchando a las mujeres hablando sobre sus grandes hazañas y los muchos motivos que le permitirían ser el ganador en la contienda por el corazón de la teniente Kuchiki. No le gustaba fanfarronear pero ¿cómo negarlo? Todo lo que decían era verdad. Había luchado por ella, se había enfrentado a shinigamis, tenientes y capitanes por igual y solo por ella, para salvarla. Eran amigos muy cercanos, a leguas se notaba lo bien que se comprendían.

—¿Te has dado cuenta cómo se miran? —Comentó una de ellas con evidente emoción. —Se nota que se aman. El sustituto va a ganar, el teniente Abarai ya perdió su oportunidad hace mucho.

Se rio para sus adentros. Por supuesto que él ganaría.

—No estés tan segura de eso —Respondió otra shinigami —No es con Kurosaki con quien tiene la mejor relación. ¿Has visto la forma en que el Capitán Kuchiki la cuida?

—Pero él es su hermano —la interrumpió otra.

—No lo es, en realidad ellos son cuñados. Yo definitivamente creo que el capitán es quien más se merece a la teniente Kuchiki; además ella lo adora. No he visto que se emocione con nadie más que con él.

—Porque es su hermano —Insistió la chica.

—Por lo que sea. No podemos descartarlo.

Kurosaki meditó las palabras de esa mujer. Era cierto, ellos no eran hermanos pero estaba casi seguro que se veían de esa manera. Byakuya aun guardaba en su corazón a su difunta esposa, no había forma en que Rukia ocupara ese lugar, no de esa forma.

Continuó su andar y dejó la discusión de las mujeres. Unos metros después se encontró con la causante de las apuestas y rumores que corrían por todo el Sereitei.

—Toma —Le dijo extendiendo la mano—. Es la invitación a mi boda.

—¿Tú qué? —Gritó.

—Mi boda. Es en una semana. No faltes.

Rukia siguió su camino, entregando invitaciones a todos por igual.

Ichigo se quedó en shock. ¿Rukia iba a casarse? ¿Con quién? En la invitación no traía el nombre. _¡Renji!_ Pensó después y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para encontrarse con el pelirrojo. ¿En qué maldito momento ese bueno para nada le había ganado?

—¡Infeliz! —Lo recibió el de tatuajes—. Más te vale que hagas feliz a Rukia.

—¿De qué demonios hablas cara de mono?

—¡Cómo de qué, idiota! Eres tú quien se va a casar con Rukia, ¿no?

—No —Respondió en voz baja.

—Entonces… ¿quién? —Preguntó Renji.

—¡Byakuya!

—¡El capitán!

Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Corrieron a buscar al noble. Lo hallaron en su oficina, firmando unos papeles.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! —Le reclamó Ichigo—. Has actuado muy bien tu papel de hermano protector cuando lo que querías era otra cosa.

—¡Capitán! —Gritó Renji—. ¡Cómo pudo hacer algo así!

Kuchiki Byakuya los miró enfadados. Acababan de irrumpir en su oficina solo para reclamar por algo que no entendía.

—¿Por qué te vas a casar con Rukia? —Preguntó el pelirrojo.

Byakuya se mostró sorprendido.

—Sí, ya lo sabemos. —Comentó Ichigo.

—¿Qué disparates dicen? —Expresó el capitán—. ¿De qué están hablando?

—¡Hablo de esto! —Contestó Kurosaki y le aventó la invitación que Rukia le había dado minutos atrás.

Kuchiki Byakuya leyó con detenimiento el papel.

—¿Con quién se casará? —Pregunto para sí mismo.

Ichigo y Renji se miraron el uno al otro. Si no era Byakuya, entonces, ¿quién?

Lo meditaron unos minutos. ¿Hisagi? ¿Kira? ¿Ikkaku? ¡No! Ninguno de ellos podía ser.

—¡Toushiro! —Gritó el de cabello naranja—. He escuchado a varias mujeres que apuestan por él.

—¡Imposible! —Le contestó Renji— El capitán Hitsugaya está interesado en alguien más. Además, ellos no son tan cercanos.

—Cierto. Alguien cercano a ella, por quien sienta algún tipo de aprecio —Murmuró el sustituto.

—¡Ishida! —Respondió Abarai—. Rukia se encariño con él. Y si no entonces…

—O Chado —Lo interrumpió Ichigo.

Kuchiki Byakuya se paró de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta. No perdería más tiempo adivinando de quién se trataba, debía ir y preguntarle a Rukia. Los otros dos shinigamis corrieron tras él y lo siguieron como si fueran sus guardaespaldas.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar a Rukia. Ella los recibió con una sonrisa.

—Nii-sama, toma.

Su hermano aceptó la invitación que le daba y la volvió a leer. No había nombre en ella tampoco. Solo una fecha próxima y lo que para él era una bella pareja de conejos tomados de la mano.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó si miramientos—. ¿Con quién te casarás?

—¿Cómo quién? Pensé que era obvio.

—No, no lo es.

La joven le sonrió de nuevo.

—Tú ya lo conoces. Es un hombre que me salvó de ser ejecutada. Un hombre que luchó día a día hasta verme libre, sana y salva. Es un hombre valiente, que se enfrentó a la Sociedad de Almas solo por mí a sabiendas que sería casi imposible ganar.

Byakuya miró a Ichigo primero, después volteó hacia Renji. Podía ser cualquiera de los dos. Rukia entendió sus gestos y habló de nuevo.

—Es un hombre que estuvo conmigo desde el inicio, quien me visitaba para charlar mientras esperaba mi cruel destino.

—No sé de quién hablas. ¿Podrías ser más clara? —Expuso el capitán.

—Claro, yo hablo de…

—¡Conejita! —Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, Rukia volteó de inmediato.

—¡Amor! —Le contestó—. ¿Dónde estabas? Ya he repartido casi todas las invitaciones.

Ichigo, Renji y Byakuya no lo podían creer. El hombre con quien se casaría Rukia era…

—¡Hanataro! —Exclamó el de pelo naranja—. ¿Tú…? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

—Ya se los dije antes —habló la teniente—. Hanataro estuvo para mí desde siempre. Peleó contra todos por mí, no le importó desobedecer las reglas de la Sociedad de Almas solo por mí. ¿No es eso asombroso?

—¡Pe-pero yo! —Respingó el sustituto—. ¡YO TAMBIÉN LO HICE! Fui yo quien te salvó, ¿es que no lo recuerdas?

—Ichigo, tú eres muy fuerte. Eso fue nada para ti, en cambio, para Hanataro representó un gran reto. —Le contestó la joven.

—¿Crees que no me esforcé? ¿Piensas que fue sencillo?

—¡¿Qué hay de mí?! —Lo interrumpió Abarai— ¡Yo también luché por ti! Para mí también representó un gran esfuerzo. Yo también hice todo lo posible para salvarte.

—Pero tú también eres fuerte, Renji. No pueden comparar lo que ustedes hicieron con lo que Hanataro hizo.

—¡ÉL NO HIZO NADA! —Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Claro que sí! Él fue el único que intentó conquistarme. El único que se atrevió a declarar su amor.

Byakuya miraba la escena, callado, desde su sitio. Caminó hasta Rukia y la tomó de la mano. Todos se mostraron sorprendidos. Luego se dirigió al futuro esposo de su hermana y le habló:

—No creo que seas merecedor de tenerla, pero Rukia ha decidido lo contrario y lo acepto. No dejen que ese par se meta entre ustedes. Ni él, ni nadie más.

Como si de un presentimiento se tratase, alguien más llegó a donde se encontraban, con una sonrisa perversa y dispuesto a terminar con la vida de quien se interpusiera en su camino.

—¡Kurosaki Ichigo! —Gritó demente—. ¡Ven aquí y pelea conmigo!

—¡Grimmjow! —Fue la escueta respuesta del aludido. Solo eso le faltaba para terminar ese espantoso día.

—Dime preciosa —dijo el espada dirigiéndose a Rukia— ¿Si acabo con este imbécil ya no habrá boda?

—¿Qué dijiste? —Pronunció el de Karakura. Grimmjow lo ignoró.

—Ya me enteré de tu boda, muñequita. No permitiré que eso ocurra. Muerto el perro, se acaba la rabia. Solo dime, ¿a quién debo eliminar?

—¿Cómo demonios te atreves a hablarle así a Rukia? —Reclamó Abarai.

—¿Eres tú? ¿Tú eres el idiota que me la ganó?

—¿Qué… te la ganó?

—¡Ve-vete de aquí! —Habló Hanataro—. Rukia ya eligió al hombre de su vida.

—¡No te metas niño! Esta es una pelea de adultos.

—Se mete porque es él —Contestó Kurosaki—. Él es quien se casará con Rukia.

Grimmjow lo miró con horror.

—¿Ese enclenque? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo preferiste a ese antes que a mí?

—¿Antes que a ti? —Dijo Renji—. ¿Cómo lo elegiste a él y no a mí? Rukia, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—¡Soy yo quien más se la merece! —Exclamó Ichigo—. ¿Por qué no me escogiste a mí?

—Lo lamento —Comentó Rukia—. No se manda en el corazón.

Ninguno de los hombres le reclamó más. Caminaron desolados hacia distintas direcciones, cada uno necesitaba sufrir su dolor.

El día de la boda llegaron tomados pero aun así no pelearon más. Habían aceptado su derrota.

—Los declaro marido y mujer —Expresó el sacerdote.

Casi todos los invitados celebraron a excepción de tres hombres que lloraban amargamente por la boda de la joven Kuchiki.

—Somos un trío de perdedores —Dijo el espada—. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Deberíamos continuar juntos. —Contestó Renji—. Asociarnos en algo, una tienda de ropa o un restaurante. Lo que sea con tal de olvidar este dolor.

—Pongamos una clínica… una clínica del corazón —Manifestó Kurosaki.

—¡Salud por eso! —Respondieron los otros dos.

Se alejaron del lugar y partieron hacia Hueco Mundo haciendo planes de negocios. Como no podían caminar correctamente debido al alcohol se abrazaban para mantener el equilibrio.

Así se alejaron, dejando a la feliz pareja brindando por su unión.

~o¤O¤o~

Despertó confundido. Había tenido un sueño tan extraño y sobre todo, escalofriante. No quería pensar demasiado en eso, no era agradable pensar en la boda de su hermana pero se alegraba de que nada de eso fuera verdad.

Se dirigió a la decimotercera división y buscó a Rukia, quería corroborar que todo estaba en orden.

—Nii-sama, buenos días. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada importante. Solo quería saber si tenías algo que decirme.

—¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

No pudo contestarle porque antes de hacerlo se topó con una cara conocida. Una persona que había aparecido en sus sueños.

—Capitán Kuchiki, ¿cómo está?

—Hanataro… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a visitar a la teniente Kuchiki. Es agradable conversar con ella. —Respondió con una sonrisa. Rukia le correspondió.

Kuchiki Byakuya se alejó de la división sin decir una sola palabra. Las imágenes de su sueño seguían presentes, torturándolo a cada paso que daba. Quizás su sueño era una alerta, un mensaje de su subconsciente que le indicaba que debía poner más atención y cuidar a su hermana.

~oOo~

XDDD ¿Qué les digo? Estoy media loca =P dudas, mentadas y angustias en un review ;) Saludos.


End file.
